


Sentimental Assistance

by Turkborne



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage, M/M, PWP, Service top thor, Thor is the best big brother, Thor takes the dick even tho he's definitely in the role of a service top, Thorki - Freeform, Thorki Valentine Gift Exchange, Thunderfrost - Freeform, teasing loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 16:10:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13861326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turkborne/pseuds/Turkborne
Summary: Loki hasn't slept in days and he won't easily stop his research. Thor intervenes and pulls Loki away, knowing full well getting Loki to bed takes more than a simple order. He has to be coaxed into it. He can think of no better way to celebrate this strange Midgardian holiday than to do just that.





	Sentimental Assistance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thorki_And_Other_Obsessions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thorki_And_Other_Obsessions/gifts).



> This is a giftfic for Thorki-and-other-obsessions from Tumblr for the Thorki Valentine Gift Exchange! I hope you enjoy it. I tried something a little different than my usual this time stylistically and I hope you like it.

“Anything I can do to help, Brother?” Thor asked, feet carrying him through the living room Loki had made his space to work in. Paper was strewn everywhere with scattered artifacts and half-eaten meals. A few glasses had even tipped over and spilled. Loki had been too focused to care about such trivial things. 

“Like you would understand any of this,” he hissed back.

Thor froze, eyeing Loki softly. It didn’t matter how much those words hurt him. They were borne of stress and much more indicative of Loki’s mental state. Thor had let him work like this for far too long. He set himself to work, picking up the glasses, plates and garbage strewn about the space. He had to take care where he stepped for fear that crinkling a paper would stress his brother out further. 

This state was not uncommon in their youth. Loki had thrown a knife at him during one particularly stressful bout of research. He had caught it, easily. Still, that did not change the fact that he was far too worked up. Thor was displeased and Loki was stressed.

He washed the dishes and set them to dry on the rack. His focus wasn’t entirely on the task. Instead he took a mental inventory of what was about their rooms. Knowing where everything was and being prepared was crucial to the plan he was hatching.    
  
Some of what he needed would be tucked away in Loki’s rooms, other things in his own. Thor dried his hands and set about collecting what he needed. 

Loki was too focused on his research to even notice Thor rooting about his room, nose wrinkled. Four glasses of water had been left on his nightstand and that was just the beginning. He took what he needed to his room and started Loki’s laundry after dealing with the glasses.    
  
He brought two glasses of fresh water to his room and lit two candles. They were the same scent, a pair always lit together and already half melted. 

He left them for a moment and went back to the living room, to Loki. He knelt in front of his brother and placed a gentle hand on his wrist. Loki’s head whipped toward Thor, ready to spout venom at him. Instead his mouth hung open and brows knit. 

“You need to rest for a bit, come Loki,” Thor ordered and stood up, offering his hand to Loki. The trickster leaned back and spread his arms wide against the back of the couch. Paper crinkled under them and Loki peered at it. His research was betraying him. “I just cleaned up days worth of food. I can tell you have not cared for yourself. Come.”

“Very well, but I want-”

“You will take what you are given,” Thor huffed back and helped Loki to his feet. He kissed Loki’s cheek and a black brow rose in response. 

“Being chaste are we? That’s new for you.”

“When do you think you last brushed your teeth?”

“...Fair. I should-”

“Lay in my bed, face down.”

“If I haven’t brushed my teeth-”

“Your sheets are in the wash. We sleep in your bed tonight, together,” he replied dryly.

“Mm, so you want me dirty? Kinky. I never knew you enjoyed such play, Brother. Perhaps we should make a game of it,” Loki teased warmly as he walked into Thor’s room.

Thor rolled his eyes and followed only to find Loki laying in his bed with a shit-eating grin. The little minx hadn’t even undressed. Thor huffed and straddled his waist in one move, making the bed rock slightly. He peeled off the sweater Loki had been curled in and tossed it into his own hamper. Loki stretched under him, purposefully teasing Thor.

Thor only picked up the massage oil and warmed it in his hands for a moment before starting to work it into Loki’s back. The brunet moaned softly beneath him and Thor smiled. Loki hadn’t even realized his back had gotten this knotted.

Thor paid special attention to the knots in Loki’s shoulders and between his shoulder blades. By the time Thor had finished his back Loki had all but melted into the sheets. Thor kissed the nape of his neck and Loki chuckled, “Sap.”

“Mm, I do not think that is how you should address me tonight,” Thor rumbled back.

“Apologies, _ my King _ ,” Loki laughed and pulled himself out from under Thor and dragged him into a kiss. Nails bit harshly into Thor’s scalp and he grunted. Loki didn’t stop there. 

He bit at Thor’s lip until a firm grip in his hair tugged him away, “I’m going to draw a bath for you, snake. I expect you to brush your teeth.”

“I will not steep in my own filth. Let me shower and we can take a bath together another time,” Loki huffed back.

“Fine, but you’ll eat whatever I bring you after,” Thor spoke firmly in reply. 

“Perhaps, if I deem it worthy,” Loki smirked and slipped off the bed to the bathroom. Thor moved the sheets to the dryer and set it to run before returning to small table they kept by the door. He grabbed the bouquet of roses and box of chocolates and set himself to work, thankful for Loki’s tendency to take long showers.

Loki emerged from the bathroom in a green silk robe and paused. “A rose?”

He bent down and picked the flower off the ground, eyes catching the next. He picked up each flower, minding the thorns, until he reached the bedroom. Thor had already set a vase on the night table and Loki dropped the flowers in with a chuckle. Thor curled his finger and green eyes set upon the box of chocolates in Thor’s hand.

“Flowers and chocolate? What sentimental foolishness is this?”

“Midgardian foolishness. Valentine’s day,” he replied with a grin. 

Loki rolled his eyes, “Fool.”

“You tend to render me such,” Thor admitted as Loki straddled his thighs.

“I do?” Loki asked, opening his robe just enough to expose his shoulders. Thor pressed a chocolate to his lips while rolling his eyes. Loki’s mouth engulfed the whole chocolate, teeth nipping at Thor’s fingertips.

Chocolate after chocolate was nudged into Loki’s mouth, Thor claiming a kiss after each one. The box was tossed aside, empty and Thor rolled Loki onto his back. The blond tugged a pillow aside and slipped cuffs onto Loki’s wrists. When Loki tried to pull his hands away from the headboard he heard the jingle of chains. He peered up at the chain and scowled.

“What is the meaning of this, brother?”

“Mm, a game. You like games, don’t you?” Thor mocked.

“Brother-”

“If you don’t wish this merely tell me to stop and I will but I think you will enjoy this as much as our other adventures,” Thor kissed over Loki’s heart and hummed gently. Loki’s breath caught in his throat while Thor’s beard tickled his chest. 

“I think I’d prefer to grip your hair and move you as I please,” Loki purred, hips writhing against the sheets. 

“We both know I will not be allowing that tonight,” Thor rumbled and took Loki’s nipple into his mouth. A warm sigh left Loki’s lips. Thor kept showering attention upon it, revelling in the sighs and moans it produced. He switched sides then, lavishing the other nipple with equal attention.

Thor sank further then, grabbing the bottle of lubricant from twisted sheets. He poured a generous amount in his hand and stroked Loki's cock with it.

“Oh?” Loki asked, brow traveling upward. 

“I have full intention to ride you. I thought you would be pleased by such a turn of events,” he hummed softly into Loki’s ear.

“Oh, you best do a good job of that else I will have to seek revenge upon you, brother. You won’t disappoint me, will you?” Loki smiled wickedly.

“Never intentionally,” Thor admitted with a laugh. He pulled his hand off Loki and wiped it on the sheets below. The thunderer reached between his legs and behind his cock, fingers coming to firmly grasp the base of the plug he set inside himself earlier in the day. Lips parted in a low moan and his head tilted back. What was normally invitation for Loki to kiss flesh was now a tease for him

Loki could not move that much. Instead he licked his lips at the sight and chuckled as Thor carelessly tossed the plug aside. “That eager for my cock to be nestled inside you, hm? Is the King of Asgard so taken with his brother? How much shame they would feel if they knew?”

“None, for you are adopted and a Jotun. I should marry you and forge alliance between Asgard and Jotunheim. Perhaps I’d keep you chained to my bed. You would be tended to and spoiled only to be set to work after night fell, or whenever my cock stirred.”

“Oh? Is that your fantasy? Want me to call you husband? Master? My king? Should I play the part so dutifully you forget it’s all an act?” Loki laughed madly. Thor bent forward and nipped at his brother’s lips. It was a familiar thing, to line Loki’s cock up and sink down upon it.

Loki kissed him deeply as he felt Thor’s hot slick heat about him. They moaned together, as one. They kissed until neither could stand any more and Thor pulled back, righting himself. “Go on, Thor. Prove your desire to me.”

“Never doubt it-” he gasped back. His hips and legs began to work, lifting up and impaling himself repeatedly on Loki’s length. He worked himself up to a slow and steady pace, mouth hanging open with hot breath and low moans. 

Loki watched Thor move and what a sight it was. The way his skin started to glisten with the sheen of sweat forming atop it was a beautiful sight to behold. Loki clenched his hands in their bonds. He desired only to touch Thor and feel his body move toward the heights of pleasure. Instead he focused on moving his hips to meet Thor’s. 

“Fuck- Loki-” Thor gasped in reply as his sweet spot was struck perfectly. His head rolled back and he 

whimpered loudly. 

“Oh, look at you. I’m the one tied up but you’re the one falling apart in pleasure,” he teased. Thor worked himself faster and Loki held back a moan. He wouldn’t give in so easily or at the very least he was going to make Thor earn it.   
  
“Loki, you feel-

“Awww he loves my cock. What would I do without you to warm it, brother? Find another?” He teased again and Thor growled, pinching both of Loki’s nipples. The brunet hissed and his back arched. Thor slammed down harder.   
  
“You know no one else will care for you as I do, trickster. I will not leave you,” he gasped harshly.

“I wouldn’t leave you either, brother. For now, anyway,” Loki grinned. Thor knew that was as good as he would get Loki to admit. What said more were his eyes. Loki always spoke more of his care in the green depths than he had in any words. Thor was nearing his orgasm quickly, stirred to such by the sight. 

He bent over Loki, clasping his neck and looking deep into his eyes. Loki shifted his hips to help Thor find his sweet spot again without a single prompting. Thor moaned grateful for it and Loki answered his moan with one of his own. 

“Cumming so soon, brother?”   
  
“I- oh, Loki-” Thor thrust back once, twice more and the first strings of cum splattered across Loki’s belly. Loki ground his heels into the sheets and kept thrusting into Thor, making him gasp as his orgasm ripped through him, his whole body shuddering at the sensation that overtook him.

Loki loved this, loved watching Thor cum. It took only a few moments for Thor to regain his senses fully. He reached up and unhooked the cuffs. Loki’s hands were immediately clutching his scalp roughly and pulling him in for a deep kiss. 

“You’re not done taking care of me,” Loki huffed.

“I never am,” Thor laughed. Loki glared at him for the barest of moments before Thor started to move again. He was oversensitive but that didn’t matter. Not when Loki gasped Loki that and squirmed so beautifully. Loki was scratching at his back now, leaving red lines in the wake of his fingers, and Thor sped up. Loki was meeting him, thrust for thrust. His little brother would not last much longer. 

“Thor- Br-brother!” He whined, throwing his head back. Thor attacked his neck with lips and tongue. He nipped and bit, leaving bruises on pale skin. 

“Come for me, brother,” Thor growled in his ear.

“Make me-” Loki hissed. He was close and would cum anyway. Thor didn’t need to know that. 

“Be a good boy, Loki. Cum, now,” Thor growled, purposefully clenching his ass around Loki as he moved. A sharp cry wrested itself from Loki’s throat and his hips stuttered. Thor could feel Loki spilling inside him. He pulled his head back just in time to watch Loki’s face as he came out of pleasure.

“How do you feel?” Thor asked, stroking Loki’s hair as he sunk into the mattress.

“Tired,” he admitted softly, eyes already drooping.

“Sleep, I’ll clean up,” Thor reassured. Loki nodded and hummed. Thor pulled off of Loki and padded to the bathroom. He got a washcloth and wiped Loki down. His brother had overdone it. He’d run a bath for them both in the morning. Until then… he wrapped himself around Loki, the trickster grumbling in protest even in his sleep. Thor chuckled and kissed his cheek. “Goodnight, brother.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to leave a comment or kudos. <3


End file.
